Cross Steals the Rainbow Wing/Midnight Sparkle and the Pony of Shadows Appear/Marshadow Possess the Rainbow Wing/Midnight Sparkle Controls Tempest and Grubber/Marshadow Possess Lycanroc and all of Wild Pokemon
Here's the darkest scene when Cross steals the Rainbow Wing, then Midnight Sparkle along with the pony of shadows, Marshadow possess the rainbow wing along with all the Pokemon goes in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You! Gmerl: '''Now it's the time. '''Samurai Jack: '''Go ahead, Ash, Place the Rainbow Wing to the crystal. (As Ash takes out the Rainbow Wing, Then walks to the crystal, as the Wild Pokemon watches him) '''Tempest Shadow: '''Wait, something is wrong. '''Cross: '''Ho-Oh... I saw Ho-Oh, too! '''Emerl: '''What? (As he stops for a moment, Everyone was shocked to see this) '''Cross: '''But it didn't gift us with the Rainbow Wing! '''Grubber: '''And we we're so close to see Ho-Oh! '''Cross: '''And here We did everything We could to become the strongest Trainer of all! Why must it be you?! If Ho-Oh doesn't consider me the strongest, I'll just crush Ho-Oh! '''Ash Ketchum: But Cross, Tempest, Grubber and the others, I wanna get stronger too you know. But still I only got this far with the help of my friends. So I know it's not only about strength. Cross: Then what do you even battle for? Ash Ketchum: I do it. Because I wanna make friends. Cross: Huh? Ash Ketchum: Not just with Ho-Oh, I wanna make friends with all kinds of Pokemon. That's why I battle. (Cross still doesn't care and grabs the rainbow wing from Ash as he runs and climbs the crystal) Big the Cat: Hey! Emerl: Give that back! Bonji: Not good! (The other heroes runs trying to stop him then we see the rainbow wing turning a little dark) Cross: Now come to me, Ho-Oh! (The rainbow wing's color fades as the dark purple beam beamed on top of the sky turning dark and everything went dark) Cream the Rabbit: What's happening? Professor Calculus: '''Oh dear, Something's evil is happening! '''Samurai Jack: '''What is that?! '''Bouji: '''You see, the Rainbow Wing loses its color when touched by one with an evil heart. (A dark portal appears) '''Verity: What is that? (The Pony of Shadow appears) Eddy: What the heck is that thing!? Double D: Oh my lord! (Then an evil laughter was heard as the dark spell shape-shifts into Midnight Sparkle) Ash Ketchum: Who are you? Midnight Sparkle: I'm Midnight Sparkle! And I'm to destroy all of you since Ho-Oh is not here to save you! Sci-Twi: '''Oh no, not now! (Marshadow uses it's giant hand to grab Cross and toss him away but Lycanroc grabs him) '''Bonji: Marshadow seals it back up and makes it right! (Marshadow touches the evil rainbow feather) Cross: We'll pound you down too! Lycanroc use Crush Claw! Tempest Shadow: '''Stop, Enough! (Tempest Shadow and Lycanroc Midnight form charges) '''Midnight Sparkle: Possess those two, Marshadow! (Marshadow brings out two shadows possessing Lycanroc and Tempest Shadow as we see their eyes are glowing purple and they attack Cross and Team Robot's rivals) Grubber: '''I'll stop them! '''The Pony of Shadows: '''Oh no you don't! Posses Him now! (Marshadow brings out another shadow and possessing Grubber too) '''Verity: '''Oh no! '''Bonji: '''Marshadow's controlling Lycanroc, Tempest and Grubber! It wants to tear people and Pokemon apart! '''Thompson: '''That's awful! (Lycanroc fires Snarl but Charizard blocks the attack, protecting Cross and the rivals) '''Day Z. Kutter: '''Charizard! It protected us! '''Cross: '''You just... '''Verity: '''Don't you see?! That means it never forgot you were once its Trainer! '''Samurai Jack: '''And samurais never gives up on us. '''Sonic: And don't you get it? You have an evil heart and stole Ash's rainbow wing and it's color vanishes. Now Ho-Oh will never come here it's all because of you! '''Ash Ketchum: '''They're right. That's just like Charizard to be awesome! '''Doc Tari: '''You saved us? (Charizard nods) '''The Pony of Shadows: '''Enough with the games, and now it's our turn! '''Midnight Sparkle: '''Bring out the possessions of evil! (Marshadow brings out all the shadows possessing the wild Pokemon) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes